Pilot
Pilot Plot DANGER, GRIEF, PITY, HEARTBREAK, DESPAIR and STAR-CROSSED LOVE "I'm not bad I was never really bad someone's I can get a little......dangerous when it comes to my bad side I just really can't help myself sometimes I can't control it sometimes I can't really help this problem that I'm going through but I managed to just get use to it and hope for the best" 3 girls are brutally killed by a werewolf which cause paranoia to spread around town like a disease and cause the town to go against anything that is not in this world. Jordessa The scene begins with a scene where a man is driving to the airport and Jordessa comes up the elevater and she sees a man standing upon her looking like he was waiting for her. Dear Diary, September 16, 2009, It's that time again I really am getting so unsure of having to go to school with an unsuspecting akward high school girl.......what? She then walks to school and she sees that she is being mystriously followed by the government and she is unaware of the group of men in suits following her and she turns and there are none. Then she runs into her friends, Cory, Jackie, Bridgette, Chris, Sam, Chloe, Steve and Debbie in the middle of the school and they inform her that 3 girls died last night from a huge creature and she meets up with her boyfriend, Damon, as they hang around in the woods, Damon wanted to have a special night with her and when she wasn't interested he storms off to use the restroom, leaving Jordessa by herself and when she felt the presence of someone following her Damon's body is thrown into the windowsheild. Cast Main Cast *Agnes Bruckner - Jordessa Barrett *Shiloh Fernandez - Peter Vandergil *Joshua Jackson - Damon Peterson * Trivia *Jordessa is the only character in the series who can have to ability of using her own dreams as memories and she does not know the power herself *This is the first episode of Wolf *This is the first time Jordessa dreams of one of her memories of Damon *The main characters (Phil, Peter and Jordessa) were each first in something in this episode: **Peter Vandergil - The first werewolf to be heard in the beginning of the episode **Phil Vandergil - The first werewolf to be seen in the beginning and first to kill someone **Jordessa Barrett - The first werewolf to have her face seen in the beginning of the episode **Jenny Smith, Bonnie Tate & Cindy Daniels are the first characters to be seen, and the first characters to be killed in the series. References *Peter and Jordessa's relationship is similar to Peter and Valarie's relationship in Red Riding Hood Body Count *Bonnie Tate - killed (off-screen) *Jenny Smith - dragged away *Cindy Daniels - slashed to death *Damon Deuverox - slashed to death and thrown into the windowshield *Jordessa Barrett - she was attacked, but did not die Quotes Jordessa : "You can't keep me here, I need to go home now!" *'Peter ': So you ever felt the feeling of a werewolf? *'Jordessa' : What? *Peter : When Mike attacked and killed your boyfriend did you get bit by him? *Jordessa : No *Peter : Do you want to? *Jordessa : Why are you asking me these questions? *Peter : ......cause I'm hungery (He pounces on Jordessa and bites her) Category:Episode Category:Season 1